


The Devil wears Leather

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [35]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devil Wears Prada Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This is an uuuuuuber long part because so many people recommended it.I hope you like it thooooo, comments and kudos my absolute sweethearts.Lovelovelove xx





	The Devil wears Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda/gifts).



> This is an uuuuuuber long part because so many people recommended it. 
> 
> I hope you like it thooooo, comments and kudos my absolute sweethearts. 
> 
> Lovelovelove xx

To say they were sat in comfortable silence would be an utter and complete lie.

“God, I hate it when she smiles,” Rose thought to herself, “those lips, those soft, soft lips.” 

Surprised by her own thoughts she shook the image out of her mind. 

“I despise her with every part of my being,” her inner voice continued, “she needs to go down,” she mentally beat herself up again, “she needs to be TAKEN down. God Rose, get it together.” 

She regained her icy façade and listened to the man speak. As she found herself regaining her dignity, she felt strong enough to glance over again. 

She watched as the brunette placed the end of the pencil into her mouth in deep thought, gently tapping it against her lips, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion and her spare hand creating a gently rhythm against the marble table. 

For a moment, Rose didn’t feel the smile tugging at the corner of her lips at the sight before her, possibly absentmindedly choosing to ignore it, but when she bought her own actions to her own attention, her face was wiped of all happiness. 

“That will be all.” She heard distantly from the presenting manager. 

Rose started to gather all of her things to leave as quick as she could, but her plan was cut short. 

“So Ruvelle is here to say a few words about the business. It is hers after all.” The man laughed forcefully. 

Luisa’s eyes flicked over to the redhead. She looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. 

The brunette tried not to chuckle, but seeing her boss vulnerable, stripped of all of her icy exterior always bought a smile to her face. 

Rose cleared her throat, racking her brain for something to say. 

She plastered a smile onto her face as they all started to clap, her eyes flicking over to Luisa for a split second, seeing the smirk on her face as her hands slowly applauded, but ripped her eyes away before the brunette saw the embarrassment in her eyes. 

“Hello everyone,” she began, looking at faces she barely recognised, “thank you all for your hard work this year, and I just wanted to let you know about your bonus which will be in your bank account in about,” she checked the clock behind her, “3 minutes.” 

The crowd cheered, nobody could be mad about some extra money. 

“I would tell you to spend it wisely, but I know I won’t.” She laughed. 

Luisa felt a wave of warmth spread through her body at the sound of Rose’s laugh-it was a rare thing to hear, especially around Her. 

“So, all get off home to your families and enjoy your break .” She smiled. 

All of the attendees of the speech all began to pack away their things. 

Rose started to shut down all of the equipment used for the presentation, unplugging wires, switching things off. 

She looked around the room, only a few people scattered around, still collecting their things. 

Her eyes were drawn to the brunette again as she realised that she hadn’t even began to pack away. 

The others walked past the redhead, saying thank you for their bonus, telling her to enjoy her weekend, yet Luisa remain sat, her pencil dragging across the paper in front of her. 

Rose looked at the door and then back at the brunette. 

She sighed as she wandered up the steps towards her, trying to get a closer look at what she was doing as she walked. 

As she reached her, she cleared her throat. 

“Shit.” Luisa muttered, covering the paper with her notebook. 

“Been busy?” Rose asked, moving away her notebook from the paper. 

She revealed an immense amount of designs, dresses, jeans, skirts, the lot. All full of intricate detail, the shading impeccable. Every rip, gem and waistband sketched to perfection. 

“Miss Ruvelle, I-“ Luisa flustered, her face turning bright red as Rose picked up her drawings. 

“Luisa Alver.” She nodded. 

“I’m so sorry, I was listening to your speech, I was, it’s stupid, really-“ 

“These are astounding.” Rose managed to utter. 

“Sorry?” Luisa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at what had just happened. 

“How long have you been designing?” Rose almost whispered, flicking through the pages of her notebook, some of the designs painted with watercolour, beautifully. 

“I don’t.” She shook her head. 

“You don’t?” 

“I don’t design.” 

“You clearly do,” The redhead began, “these are amazing Luisa.” 

“Are you serious?!” Luisa exclaimed a little too eagerly. 

Rose tried to bury her smile, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Deadly.” She replied simply. 

Just at that moment, Rose realised what she was doing. These past few months had been torture for her, seeing Luisa around work, booking in appointments, placing bundles of notes on her desk. And there was a feeling. Something rose had never felt before and she assumed it was a new level of hatred, the way her heart burnt when she saw her, her breathing rapid, the way her smile left her thinking about her lips for hours, even days on end. 

Shit. 

‘I like her’ 

As the thought rampaged through her mind, she looked down at Luisa again, who was flicking through her own drawings. 

“Do you have anymore?” She suddenly blurted out. 

Luisa’s eyes lit up as she nodded. 

“Yeah, they’re at my apartment though,” she thought for a moment, “I’ve started to make some too, but it’s not going too well.” She giggled. 

Rose felt her heart light up as she had so many times before, but now she knew the real meaning behind it. 

“Oh well. You can always bring them in on Monday to show me.” 

“Well, what are you doing now?” Luisa asked, almost absentmindedly 

“Well, uh-“ she thought for a minute, “nothing.” 

“We could go to my apartment if you like? I need all the help I can get.” She laughed. 

Rose’s expression changed slightly. Her insides were panicking like mad. She had never liked somebody like she liked Luisa. She didn’t know how to deal with it, and now she had been asked to go visit her apartment. The place where she lived, where she slept, where she showered, where she- 

“I understand if you don’t want to.” Luisa said softly, although there was a pang of sadness and hurt laced into her tone. 

“No!” She once again exclaimed, clearing her throat, “no, I would love to come over.” She spoke more softly this time. 

“Really?” Luisa said, clearly not expecting the reply she received. 

“Really.” Rose smiled. 

“Okay, well, sure. I’ll get my things together and meet you near my bike.” 

“Your bike?” She furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette. 

“My motorbike,” she said simply, “Harley Davison, my pride and joy.” 

“NO WAY. YOU HAVE A HARLEY?” Her levels of excitement sky rocketed. 

“I never took you as a biker girl, Miss Ruvelle.” Luisa chuckled in shock. 

“I love bikes. My dad used to have loads.” 

“Well,” The two began walking to the car park, “do you know how to drive one?” 

Rose nodded. 

“Cool, then here you go.” She tossed the keys at Rose who looked at them in awe. 

“Really? I can drive it?” 

“You really can.” Luisa laughed, “why haven’t you got one? Surely you can afford it, you own RED fashion company.” 

“Impractical I guess.” She shrugged. 

“Life shouldn’t be about practicalities Miss Ruvelle, it should be about enjoying your time.” 

“For one, you can drop the Miss Ruvelle, anyone who lets me drive their motorbike is allowed to be on first name basis with me,” she paused as they reached the bike, “and secondly, are you telling me how to live my life, Luisa Alver?” 

Luisa was about to open her mouth to protest when Rose caught sight of the bike, taking a sharp intake of breath. 

“Are you sure you are okay with me driving this?” The redhead dragged her finger tips over the seat. 

“Hmmmm,” Luisa feigned deep thought, seeing the look of anticipation on Rose’s face, “of course.” She laughed, taking the two helmets out of her case. 

Rose practically squealed with excitement, taking the helmet from her hands and placing it over her flowing red locks, pulling the visor down. 

“Woah, wait a second, let’s get you fully geared up before you kill yourself.” Luisa chuckled as Rose climbed onto the bike. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Here.” Luisa rummaged through the case again, pulling out a leather jacket and throwing it at Rose. 

She turned back to the case to pull hers out, tugging it on over her clothes before she turned back around to look at Rose. 

She felt her mouth dry as she saw her stood in the leather jacket. 

“Damn she’s hot.” Her mind almost screamed. 

She shook her head, swallowing to get some more moisture into her mouth before nodding at the redhead 

“You’re going to have to direct me.” 

“Yeah, I gathered.” The brunette chuckled.

The sound of her laugh was stuck on repeat in Rose’s brain as she climbed onto the front of the bike, Luisa following her. 

“Ready?” Rose asked. 

“Are you?” Luisa replied sarcastically. 

The redhead rolled her eyes and laughed. Already kicking off the break and staring the engine.

Luisa smiled at how badass her boss really was, wrapping her arms around her waist for support. 

Rose tensed at the touch before relaxing into it. 

‘Just focus on driving, Rose, focus on driving.’ She mentally told herself. 

“Where first?” She managed to choke out. 

“Take a left and then another left, just follow the long road, I’ll let you know when to turn.” Luisa reassured, her hands rested extremely delicately, feeling as though she was crossing some barrier, but Rose didn’t seem to mind. 

Rose nodded before they began to move. 

She leaned foreword slightly, feeling Luisa’s grip get tighter around her waist so she didn’t fall. 

“Okay, bad boy racer, you can slow down a bit.” Luisa laughed. 

Rose smirked, accelerating more. 

“Rose.” Luisa tried to stay serious but the excitement coursing through her body made it a lot more difficult than usual. 

The redhead almost melted at the way her name rolled off of Luisa’s tongue, but instead she got even faster. 

“Luisa?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Okay, we’re coming up to the turning, you need to slow down.” 

“Left?” Rose asked, still going at the same speed. 

“Yes, But-“ 

“Hold on tight.” The redhead cut her off, leaning already, drifting around the corner. 

Luisa squealed, gripping onto Rose’s waist, her body pushed up against her back. 

Although this was probably one of the most dangerous things Luisa had done, she didn’t feel scared, she felt surprisingly safe. 

“You’re definitely not driving us back.” Luisa joked, both of them laughing. 

 

*** 

Rose slowed down as Luisa signalled they were near her house. 

She looked at the houses surrounding her, small flats and apartments, a few houses scattered here and there. 

“Just here.” Luisa said softly. 

Rose pulled up to the apartment block, turning off the engine as Luisa climbed off the bike, taking off her helmet, her brunette locks cascading down her back, contrasting with her black leather. 

Rose did the same, taking off her jacket too and handing it to Luisa who placed it into the case. 

“You’ll have to mind honey when you walk in.” Luisa warned, unlocking the door to the floor apartment. 

“Who’s honey?” 

As the words left her lips, a golden Labrador threw herself at the redhead, repeatedly knocking her hand with her head, asking for attention. 

“Honey!” Luisa exclaimed, “I’m sorry, Rose.” 

“Hey sweetheart,” Rose cooed, “you’re beautiful.” She began to pat Honey’s head. 

Luisa smiled at the sight in front of her, nobody ever really saw the soft side of Rose, so she learned to embrace it when she could. 

“Come on Honey, let’s show Rose around.” 

The Labrador bounded back into the apartment, Luisa opening the back door for her before turning back to Rose who was stood in the hallway, looking into the study. 

“Rose?” 

The redhead didn’t say a word as she walked into the study. 

Luisa furrowed her eyebrows as she walked in. 

“Oh, that’s not finished.” The brunette explained as Rose stroked the fabric of an unfinished outfit. 

“You did all of this? What sewing machine do you have?” She ran her hand over the black fabric. 

“It’s by hand, I don’t have a machine.” 

Rose’s jaw dropped open. 

“You did this without a machine?! Luisa! That’s a skill. An amazing skill.” She walked around the back of the mannequin, her fingers dragging down the golden zip. 

Luisa didn’t reply, she just smiled. 

The redhead glance at the walls around her, scattered with designs, sizes, a tape measure hanging off a hook.

“If I had known you were this good you wouldn’t be working in the office, you’d be designing. In fact,” she looked closer at a design, “you’ve been promoted. Definitely.” 

“Promoted?!” Luisa almost exclaimed. 

“To a designer.” Rose nodded before dragging her eyes back to the paper. 

“No way! You’re kidding.” 

“I’m serious, Lu,” she began, realising she had shortened her name and corrected herself, “-isa, these are some of the best skilled designs I have ever seen. And you’ll get full credit of course.” 

“Oh my god! Thank you, thank you so much.” She embraces Rose. 

For a moment Rose stood still, not knowing how to react. She wasn’t used to physical contact.

But then she felt her heart race as Luisa pulled her in tighter, wrapping her own arms around Luisa, inhaling her sweet scent. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled. 

“Do you want to see some more?” Luisa asked. 

“Definitely.” She nodded. 

“This way.” She took Rose by the hand, sending sparks all the way up Rose’s arm as she took her upstairs. 

She pushed open her bedroom door, her bright white bedsheets scattered with paperwork. 

 

“It’s a mess, sorry.” 

“No worries, wait until you see my house.” Rose almost clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised she had just practically invited Luisa over. 

“Don’t you have cleaners?” Luisa asked, confused as to why somebody with so much money would have an untidy house. 

“I don’t like to employ people to clean up my mess, it’s my job.” She said simply, already eyeing up another one of Luisa’s creations. 

The black jeans had a Scarlett strip running down the side, with the repetition of the word “RED” running down it in black, the name of Rose’s brand. 

“Good promo.” Rose winked, igniting a giggle from Luisa who was clearly rooting around for something in her wardrobe. 

“This is the one I need help with.” 

She pulled out a bright red body suit, lace forming Rose’s all around the design. 

“That’s beautiful, what’s wrong with it?” Rose asked, taking it from her hands. 

“I think the backs too low cut, do I need to start again?” Luisa asked for advice. 

“It doesn’t look too low to me. Have you got a spare mannequin that I will be able to see it better on?” She asked, looking around the room. 

“They’re all taken up.” 

“You took the sizings off of yourself?” Rose questioned. 

“Yup.” Luisa nodded. 

“Go put it on, I’ll tell you if it’s too low cut.” 

“It doesn’t really suit me, I mean, it’s made for my shape but it doesn’t look-“ Luisa flustered, almost embarrassed. 

“I’ll be the judge of that, go on.” The redhead shooed her out of the room, her hand almost shaking at the temptation to smack her ass as she went. 

Rose wandered around the room, her hand stroking a mass amount of fabrics until she heard Luisa clear her throat behind her. 

The redhead turned around, still holding a design in her hand, her jaw almost hit the floor, her mouth went dry, her heart rate increased massively. 

It was low cut. 

Extremely low cut. 

But she wasn’t mad about it. 

“You. Well-“ rose paused to compose herself, “sexy.” 

Then she mentally backtracked. 

Sexy?! Why would she say sexy. Because she was sexy but she shouldn’t have said it. 

“Sorry.” Rose tried to brush it off. 

“It’s fine, I wanted to tell you that you looked sexy in the biker jacket but I didn’t.” Luisa admitted, laughing. 

“Why not?” Rose winked, joining in with the laughter. 

“I don’t know. I just didn’t think you’d want to hear it. If I knew you wouldn’t have minded hearing it I would be saying it all the time at work. Some of your outfits are stunning.” She laughed. 

“Some?!” Rose exclaimed, jokingly, analysing Luisa’s outfit, spinning her around to look at the seams closely, “which ‘some’ are you referring to?” 

“I mean there’s loads I like, but I have a favourite.” 

“And which ones that?” Rose asked, her finger tracing the lace down the back, stopping when she caught hold of a fraying piece, cutting it off with the scissors behind her. 

“The red lace one, with the zip down the front and con-caved hem.” Luisa spoke as though she was reliving the first time she saw it in her head. 

“That dress is slutty.” Rose laughed, holding a tape measure in her mouth, snipping away at pieces of fabric that Luisa was wearing, her actions insanely precise. 

“Exactly. Which makes it the sexiest.” Luisa pointed out. 

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Come on then, I’ve embarrassed myself, it’s your turn,” Luisa began, “what’s your favourite outfit of mine.” 

“This one.” Rose answered a little too quickly. 

She felt herself turning bright red as she cleared her throat, thankful Luisa couldn’t see her reaction. 

“Or your navy playsuit, that was cute too.” Rose explained, all of Luisa’s outfits suddenly crashing into her mind, her heart fluttering at every thought of the brunette. 

“Luke seemed to take a liking to that too.” Luisa muttered. 

“How do you mean?” The redhead asked, finishing off the last touches. 

“Last time I wore this he wouldn’t stop flirting with me.” 

Rose felt a swirl of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, an emotion that she had never really felt before. 

She stood up and cleared her throat, turning to the table so that Luisa wouldn’t be able to read her expression. 

“Oh, so are you two a thing?” Rose asked, trying to keep her calm about the situation. 

“No, um,” she paused for a moment, “I’m gay.” she muttered. 

Rose stopped in her tracks, she heard Luisa shuffling her feet behind her, almost anxious. 

“Well, I guess that does rule him out huh?” She smiled, turning round to look at her. 

Luisa beamed back at her, realising that Rose didn’t have a problem with it. 

“Do you have a girlfriend then?” Rose asked, almost hinting. 

“Used to,” she paused, looking down at her feet, “she cheated on me.” 

A feeling of anger rampaged through Rose’s body. Who would want to cheat on Luisa Alver? She was one of the softest people she ever met, she didn’t seem capable of hurting anybody. 

“You don’t deserve that.” Rose muttered. 

“It happens.” Luisa nodded. 

“It shouldn’t happen. Not to girls like you. I mean, shit, I’m a shity person and nobody ever cheated on me.” 

“You’re not a shitty person,” Luisa laughed, “i mean i used to think you hated me but-”

“I don’t hate you Luisa.” The redhead almost demanded. 

“If you had let me finish,” the brunette rolled her eyes jokingly, “I was going to say but you clearly don’t. Unless you’re here on alternative motives.”

‘Alternative motives.’ Rose thought to herself, ‘I guess that’s one thing to call it.’ 

For a moment she couldn’t think of what to reply. 

“I had best go home, I’ve got some paperwork to do. But I’ll see you at the office tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Yeah, you will,” Luisa paused to think, “I can give you a lift back if you like?” 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll walk. Thank you though. And honestly Luisa, these designs are beautiful.” She smiled. 

As she was about to turn and walk away, Luisa pulled her into a hug. She had to restrain herself from burying her head into her hair as she said her goodbyes, petting the dog before she let herself out the door. 

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. 

“Fucking hell Rose,” She muttered to herself, “what the fuck are you doing.” 

After walking for about 20 minutes, her head pounding from the amount of mental abuse she was giving herself, she glanced over at the bar. 

She raised her eyebrow, sighing softly, before walking into the strongly scented night club. 

“Double vodka, please.” 

The barman nodded, pouring her a drink and passing it to her. 

By the time she had paid and reached a booth, she had already necked the drink back; so she proceeded to order another and another. 

—- 

An hour of steady drinking had passed when she heard a group of girls come stumbling into the bar. 

Grunting to herself she wandered outside to the smoking area, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. 

“What am I doing?” She mumbled to herself, her head falling into her hands. 

“I was about to ask you that.” She heard a voice say from in front of her. 

She lifted her head out of her hands, squinting at the woman in front of her, her vision blurred from alcohol. 

“Luisa?” She slurred. 

“You’re drunk.” Luisa slurred back. 

“So are you.” Rose chuckled, before she gasped. 

“What? What’s happened?” Luisa asked, panicked. 

“You’re wearing the thing. You made that.” The redhead pointed out the obvious, her hand tracing the lace on the body suit. 

“Mhm,” Luisa mumbled, “why are you here?” 

“Why are you?” Rose squinted almost accusingly. 

“My friends 24th birthday.” She smiled. 

The moonlight shimmered off of Luisa’s face as she slumped down next to Rose. 

“You’re cute.” Rose giggled, her drunk self having no filter. 

“My friends 24th birthday makes me cute?” Luisa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Noooo,” Rose rolled her eyes, her head resting back on the wall behind them, “your FACE is cute.” 

Luisa dramatically pouted. 

“I wanted to look sexy, not cute.” She frowned. 

“You ARE sexy, but also cute,” Rose smiled, “and kind and smart.” 

“You straight girls and your compliments.” Luisa laughed, nudging Rose. 

Rose raised her eyebrow. 

“I don’t know whether to be more offended that you nearly just knocked me over or that you assumed I am straight.” She pouted. 

“No way, you’re gay?” Luisa began, sitting upright and staring at Rose, as she nodded, “You’re good at hiding it.” 

“Luisa, I’ve been calling you sexy for the past 10 minutes.” She giggled. 

“I’ve been calling you sexy for the past two years.” Luisa laughed back, “just not to your face.” 

“Well maybe you should have.” Rose suggested, shrugging, glancing over to the trees that were being stripped of their leaves from the hardened breeze. 

“You’re freezing, here.” Luisa handed Rose her jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders, her arm simultaneously resting around the redhead’s waist, pulling her closer

“Thank you.” She rested her head on Luisa’s shoulder, finishing off her cigarette and flicking the stub. 

They sat in silence as they had done earlier that day, but this time it was peaceful. Comfortable. 

“Why should I have told you?” Luisa questioned after a while. 

“Hm?” 

“That I was attracted to you?” The brunette explained. 

“Was?” Rose asked, looking up at Luisa. 

“That I AM attracted to you.” She corrected herself, smiling. 

“Because I would have done this sooner.” She said softly. 

“Done wha-“ 

Luisa’s question was cut short as Rose softly pressed her lips against Luisa’s, taking only a split second for her to kiss back. 

The redhead moved onto Luisa’s lap, straddling her, her jacket still wrapped around Rose’s arms. 

The kiss got deeper as Rose moved her mouth to Luisa’s neck, making sure to leave her mark before moving back up to her lips. 

“Your friends will be wondering where you are.” Rose managed to breathe out, attaching her mouth back to her collarbone. 

“I told them I might be leaving early anyway, I’m sure they’ll live.” She smiled, bringing Rose’s lips back up to hers. 

Rose hummed in approval, grazing her teeth over her earlobe, her hot breath tickling Lusia.

“Come back to mine.” The redhead breathed out, as Lusia kissed her shoulder.

“Mhm, I’ll call a cab,” she began, “but that does mean you need to leave my lips alone for 1 minute.” 

“I think i can handle that.” she said sarcastically, still straddling Luisa as she dialed the number. 

“Shit, what’s your address?” Luisa whispered, “Hello, could i have a cab from Club 21st as soon as possible please?” 

Rose leaned in, “95th Menley street.” she whispered. 

“To 95th Menley Street, please. Thank you,” she ended the phone call, “5 minutes.” the brunette pressed her lips back against Rose’s who leaned back almost straight after, earning a pout. 

“Go and say goodbye to your friends, it’s her birthday.” she urged, climbing off of her legs. 

“But your lips.” she pouted harder, her hands linking with Rose’s. 

“They’ll still be here when you get back.” she smiled softly, helping Luisa off the ground, “I’ll meet you out the front.” She pecked her again on the lips, holding the jacket back out to Luisa who shook her head.

“You look hot in leather, keep it on,” she smiled, “see you in 5.” she nodded, walking back into the club, Rose walking the other way. 

As she wandered through the club, she caught eyes with Luisa again who was saying goodbye to her friends, hugging them. 

She smiled to herself and walked out to the front, waiting for the cab impatiently. 

“Hey, you.” Luisa smiled, stepping out of the club. 

“Hey.” she smiled back. 

“I can’t get over how hot you look in that jacket.” Luisa husked, tugging at it. 

“You’re telling me i wouldn’t look hot if i took it off,” she paused, leaning into her ear, “along with everything else.” 

Luisa audibly swallowed, she opened her mouth to speak. 

“Cab.” Rose smirked, taking her hand and dragging her towards the vehicle, sitting in the backseat with her. 

“Hey you’re Miss Ruvelle, right? The designer?” the cab driver asked, looking at her in his mirror. 

“That would be me, yeah.” she smiled. 

She felt Luisa’s hand rest on her thigh. 

“My wife loves your clothes, she’s obsessed.” he smiled. 

Her hand moved higher, already skimming the hem of her dress. 

“Tell her I said hi. What’s her name, I’ll send her some clothes.” 

Higher. 

“Really?! It’s Lucy Keeler. She would love that, thank you.”

Luisa stroked her fingers along the lace of Rose’s underwear.

Rose cleared her throat, her legs almost shaking. 

“Lucy Keeler, I’ll remember that.” her voice shook. 

Her hand moved in circles. 

“I’ll drop you off here, don’t worry about the fare, you’ve done enough for me, thank you miss Ruvelle.” 

Faster now. 

“Anytime, your wife is a lucky woman. Thank you.” she smiled, sliding out of the car and dragging Luisa with her, waiting for him to drive away before she spoke. “You’re so gonna pay for that.” 

She picked Luisa up, wrapping her legs around her waist, attaching her lips to hers. 

“Oh, I hope so.” Luisa smirked, laughing as Rose fumbled with the keys to the house. 

“Fuck sake.” she muttered, her hands shaking too much to unlock it. 

The brunette attached her lips to Rose’s throat, sucking gently as Rose managed to open the door. 

As soon as the door was opened, Rose slammed Luisa’s back against it, her hands resting on her ass, her tongue tracing over her bottom lip. 

“Bedroom.” Luisa mumbled as Rose smirked, dropping her legs and taking hold of her hands, pulling her up the stairs. 

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Rose pushed Lusia down onto the bed, climbing on top of her, already stripping her from her clothes. 

She pressed her lips against Luisa’s neck, throwing the jacket aside, smiling as she felt Luisa unzip her dress. 

“Fuck, Rose, please.” she mumbled, her hands tugging on the dress. 

Rose smiled again, pulling it off. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Rose breathed out, tracing Luisa’s body with her fingertips, tracing the hem of her underwear for an excruciatingly long time. 

Luisa bucked her hips, urging Rose to pull off her underwear, which she happily did, quickly cupping her with her hand afterwards. 

She moved her hand in circular motions, slowly, sliding two fingers into her at a steady pace. 

“Fuck.” Luisa moaned, her head tilted back in pleasure, giving Rose the perfect opportunity to attach her lips to her neck, sucking gently; every whimper making Rose work faster. 

“Ro, shit.” she uttered, reaching her high. 

Rose smiled as she moved her head back down, kissing down her body, finishing at the clit as she gave it a broad lick before continuing faster. 

She felt Luisa reaching her high, moving her mouth back upwards to kiss her, replacing her tongue with her fingers. 

As Luisa came spiralling over the edge, Rose smiled, peppering her face with kisses. 

“You okay?” Rose whispered. 

“Mhm.” she managed to mumble. 

She smiled, kissing her once more on the lips, her smile growing as she felt Luisa kissing softly back. 

“Get some sleep.” she whispered, pulling the sheet over Luisa’s body, placing a final kiss on her forehead.

***

The brunette woke up in a blissful state that soon turned into panic as she remembered last night. 

What if she didn’t mean what she said? What if it was all a drunken mistake? 

But all those questions vanished as she felt the redhead’s lips press against her shoulder. 

“Morning, angel.” Rose whispered. 

“Morning.” Luisa mumbled back, “Ugh, it’s time for work.” she sighed. 

“Time for a quick shower?” she suggested, smirking at Luisa, sliding out of bed. 

“Race you.” Luisa laughed, sprinting after her.


End file.
